


Throne

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Choking, Coming Untouched, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasms, Light Spanking, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Peasant Bokuto Koutarou, Porn With Plot, Prince Akaashi Keiji, Prince Kuroo Tetsurou, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Thighs, Throne Sex, Top Bokuto Koutarou, degrading, master - Freeform, oya oya oya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Akaashi, the Prince of Fukurodani is looking for a horse tamer, Kuroo [his ex fuck-buddy and the Prince of Nekoma] knows a man who is considered the greatest out of all.Akaashi dislikes peasants and anyone who is under nobility, Bokuto’s obnoxious attitude and great body may make him think twice about the social hierarchy.On the day of the announcement of the new King, Bokuto and Akaashi use the throne in a way a King should not use a throne.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233





	1. “I am a Prince. I will not jerk off to a peasant.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out decent I guess, I don’t really like the plot 
> 
> Next chapter will have dick In butt on throne
> 
> If you want to skip the story and go straight to the sex scene it is in chapter two - you will see it where it says ‘da throne sex’

Although being a Prince has its perks, it was not what Prince Akaashi wanted. Truly he hated it, the match ups with other Princes who just looked down at him due to his smaller frame and feminine features, as well all they wanted was his Father’s land. He never particularly cared about politics and economic issues, what it got to do with him if someone is living in a mudhut? He’s got his own issues; he is a bit of a brat.

The sun is setting on the hills of Fukurodani, the Royal carriage is waltzing through the streets of the Royal City; only nobles and branches of the main royal family live in this area. Kindly Prince Akaashi waves to the children, smiling brightly at all the citizens. The citizens cheer his name, throwing petals of all colours for his short quest.

Drawing the curtains closed once the citizens disappear, he rolls his eyes groaning, he hates any form of public expression. And he hates showing people any sort of kindness, especially if they are below him.

“Prince Akaashi, are we visiting Prince Kuroo this evening?” Hinata [Akaashi’s personal servant] asks, sorting out some documents.  
“Yes,” He answers unenthusiastically, actually despising the cocky, rooster-haired Prince.  
“Have you finally accepted him as your partner, sir?” The ginger inquires, stopping his movements awaiting for the possible exciting news.  
“No.” Akaashi simply replies, he wears a face of disgust just thinking of being lovey-dovey with the raven. “He is decent at sex. That is it.” He adds, turning his gaze from the window to the beetroot-faced servant. “Plus I have to find that horse tamer, Kuroo knows of a man who is considered the greatest.”

“Have you finally come to accept my love?” Prince Kuroo snarkily questions, snickering to himself.  
“Oya oya.” An unfamiliar voice sounds behind Prince Akaashi, it startles him.  
“Why would I want your dick for the rest of my life? And who is this?” Akaashi fires, pointing to the unknown human, his face contoured in annoyance.  
“You always beg for me to cum in you, I just thought you would want to be my cumdump for the rest of your life.” Kuroo shrugs his shoulders, a small, fake pout resting on his lips. “This is my friend Bokuto Koutarou. Oya Oya!” He adds, resting his elbow on the slightly taller male.  
“Is he part of nobility or royalty? I have not seen him before.” The Prince of Fukurodani investigates, his formal attitude sticking even after all the years of knowing the Prince of Nekoma.  
“Nah, I’m nun of dem.” Bokuto replies, his peasant-tongue shocking the Prince. “Geez yu’don’t need to look’at me like dat.” He jokes, laughing hysterically at the pretty raven’s upturned lips and scrunched up nose.  
“Why is there a peasant here? This is revolting.” Prince Akaashi immediately covers his face, afraid to catch any diseases off the dirty peasant.  
“You know I don’t give a shit about the fucking heirarchy. Bokuto is my friend regardless of him being a peasant.” Kuroo snaps, his own face turning nasty, hating how Akaashi is acting; a stuck up, bratty Prince.  
“Calm, calm. I’m de’one he’s makin’ fun of. Bro chill.” Bokuto pats the angered Prince’s chest, his smile never leaving his discoloured face from dirt and scars. “Hate me if ya’want I don’t giv’a’shit.” He adds bending down to the bratty Prince’s level, a cocky smile resting on his lips.

“Y-ahh Master-ah so hard! Yo-You-hurting!” Akaashi moans out, crawling at Kuroo’s back, his nails dragging down his toned back leaving red, skin-ripped grazes.  
“You’ve fucked me off today. I’m not going easy on you, slut.” Kuroo latches his lips roughly on the other’s Prince’s lips, his hips not easing, relentlessly thrusting harshly. “This is the last time we are fucking. I found a new fuck buddy, he’s a little quiet but I want him to be my Princess.” The Prince of Nekoma mentions, Akaashi stares at him, his eyes reading ‘I don’t give a shit, just fill me up.’

“I can not believe you are allowing a peasant to live with you. It is degrading. Do you not care about your standing?” Akaashi grabs his silk red robe, the colour of this kingdom, he puts the robe on and lightly ties the robe around his waist, his chest full of hickeys and Kuroo’s cum/silva on display.  
“You are really full of it today aren’t you?” Kuroo glares at the cold-hearted Prince, happy to see the last of him. “Get out my room.”

Resting happily in the warm baths of the palace is the grinning peasant, he soaks his overworked body in the boiling hot water. Gradually he sinks his head into the water, he rests there for a few seconds, the hot water easing out his waxed hair. He hears light footsteps enter the room, he pops out of the water, his vision blurry from the water and plus his hair obstructs his view making him unable to figure out who entered the bathroom.  
“What are you doing in the Prince’s baths?” Akaashi questions, gazing down at the extremely muscular peasant with venomous eyes, watching him wipe the steamy water from his striking eyes.  
“I couldn’t sleep.” Bokuto responses, his spiky hair flatten against his forehead, bringing out his features. “Look’like yu’had fun.” He chuckles, resting his toned arms on the edges of the shared bath.  
“Shut up, peasant.” The Prince of Fukurodani demands, taking off his robe, it drops off his body and the fabric accumulates around his feet. With a light blush in his cheeks, Bokuto watches the sexy Prince enter the bath. Entering the bath he slips slightly from an immediate shoot of pain, his backside throbbing due to the harsh treatment Kuroo gave him. Swiftly, the peasant grips onto the Prince’s slim arms helping him into the bath and one hand wraps around his waist.

“Ge-Get off of m-me.” The Prince stutters, the man’s sudden gesture and body throwing him off guard. His tone chest steaming from the hot water, the water dripping down his chest down to his v-line. ‘This should not be that erotic.’ Akaashi thought, his eyes still wandering the peasant’s scarred, muscular body.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. But yu’woulda gotten huirt.” Bokuto throws his hands up in the air defensively, a guilty expression potent on his face with a dark blush covering his cheeks and nose. Quickly Bokuto seats himself opposite the Prince, returning back to his original position.

“How did you and Prince Kuroo meet?” Akaashi questions, his icy eyes burning into the peasant’s skull.  
“I tamed one of’his horses.” Bokuto answers, cleaning the dirt out of his nails with a determined shimmer in his eyes. “‘Bout three months ‘go we met.”  
“Wait, you are the great horse tamer? The man who can put any horse into submission?!” The Prince shouts, shock clearly laced in his voice, it is especially written in his eyes.  
“I’ve nevera’herd those names b’four.” The horse tamer shrugs his shoulders, confused to the man’s sudden change in attitude.  
“Did you tame his black stallion?” The raven inquires, his eyes squint and his lips are in a half-pout observing the man in confusion.

“Yeh.” Bokuto again sinks his head into the steaming water, half his face still on display, he playfully blows bubbles. “He was a bastard but he’s now a cutie.” He adds, combing his hair with his hands, a little strand falls back but Bokuto doesn’t seem bothered. However, Akaashi's body will not stop trembling at the peasant’s body and face.  
“You are lying.” The Prince fires, not trusting what the surprisingly handsome peasant is saying.  
“Ask Kuroo. I’m not bothered for dis.” Bokuto shrugs his shoulders, the Prince’s words offending him a little bit.

Not wanting to be interrogated further, Bokuto jumps up onto the platform. Akaashi watches the man, his veiny working-man hands grip the surface, his natural flexing biceps becoming more toned, the outline of his muscle showing, veins pop out on his arms increasing the sexiness of his look, as he lifts himself up from the boiling water. Akaashi’s eyes immediately fixate on the man’s groin, it is soft and it is at least eight inches; hard probably skimming ten inches. Akaashi shakes his head trying to get the disgusting thoughts out of his head, he should not think of a peasant in such a way. Disgusting. He squeezes his thighs together to prevent himself from getting a boner, however it doesn’t work.  
“Goodnight.” Bokuto waves at the Prince, of course the Prince doesn’t return the gesture. One because he is stuck up and two because he is trying to focus on not getting a boner about a peasant's steaming, sexy, muscular body.

“Fuck!” Akaashi grumbles, his cock becoming achingly hard, he curses to himself, he is terribles. Him, the great Prince Akaashi Keiji, the Prince of Fukurodani, the Prince of Owls to get a boner over a lowborn and horse tamer. This is low for him, he finds himself repulsive getting a boner whilst getting fucked by a Prince, but this is lower than low.

Akaashi closes his eyes for a second, the heat calming his body allowing his mind to be at ease and free to think on its own.

_“Mast-Master-ah you-you’re so big! Fuck me-harder yeah!” Akaashi moaned gripping tightly on the head board of the bed, tears streamed down his face as the cock inside him overstimulated his prostate._  
_“Fucking whore. Want my cum inside you?” Bokuto grunted in his ear, his hand wrapped around Akaashi’s slim neck._  
_“Cho-choke me~” He whined, the peasant complied, tightening his grasp around his neck. “Ah-ngh That feels~ so good~” The Prince moaned, he jerked his hips in tim-_

“What the fuck?” Akaashi suddenly awakes, his eyes wide and he covers his mouth with his hand, sits in shock. “Why him?” He almost screams, sinking in the water to rid the essence of the man, cleaning the dirty thoughts from his mind. However this does not get rid of the painful boner between his legs.  
“I am a Prince. I will not jerk off to a peasant.” He mutters to himself, closing his eyes to picture owls or something other than him. “It is not working!” Akaashi punches the water, this is not happening. Is this karma?

Hesitantly Akaashi jumps onto the edge, he sighs disappointedly at himself. He lays his back on the warm marble floor, embroiled with gold. The Prince reaches down to his squirming hole, he enters two fingers easily inside him.  
“Ahh fuck~” He whimpers pressing down on his prostate, rubbing the tips of his fingers on it. With his other hand, he squeezed and massaged his nipples, sending little jolts to his leaking cock. Closing his eyes, he pictures the peasant, his perfect wet body, his carelessly flexed muscles. The feeling of regret and guilt add to his pleasure, this taboo act whilst thinking of a lowborn gets Akaashi even harder and wetter; as well hornier.  
“Ah-I want his cock!” The Prince of Fukurodani whines, his three slender fingers not giving the pleasure of release, he wishes to have Bokuto’s fingers, his overworked-scared fingers messing his insides up. “Nghh-yes-ahh-“

“I left my-I’m sorry! Oya Oya- sorry nerves!” Bokuto yells, covering his eyes and facing away from the Prince.  
“Fuck-“ Akaashi moans cumming all over his chest, his body instantly reacting the voice of the peasant. Regret resides in his stomach, he really just cam untouched by looking at the peasant and from his voice. This is a total disaster.  
“I just need to get my thing. Oya-sorry.” Bokuto plantes his left hand on the side of his face, covering his view of the sexy Prince.

Hinata gulped loudly, the tension in the room was thick. Both the Princes can not stop glaring at each other and making snarky comments, the horse tamer hasn’t uttered a word and Prince Akaashi will not stop giving him bedroom eyes, unintentionally of course.  
“Have you spoken to Prince Kuroo about the horse tamer for your new Andalusian horse?” Hinata asks, the words hard to form from being choked by the atmosphere.  
“No, I have not.” Akaashi replies, the ginger’s insides twist, he excused himself to go to the loo. Rushing out of the dining room and pacing down the hall, opening all the very large doors till he finds the toilet. “Strange.” Akaashi tuts, shaking his head in amusement.

“I’m not giving you Bokuto. He’s my horse tamer, plus he’s just a peasant.” Kuroo speaks up, cutting his beacon with too much force causing it to fling off his plate.  
“Oya Oya I can take the job. I would like to see Fukurodani, I haven’t been in years.” Bokuto says, a handsome [in Akaashi’s mind] grin playing on his lips. “Plus I think Prince Akaashi’s pony needs to be properly trained.” The peasant provokingly grinned at the Prince, sending him a teasing glare. Luckily Kuroo doesn’t understand Bokuto’s indendou. Although he is surprised when he hears the pretty Prince laugh, send him terrified looks.  
“Oh how you would like to know.” Prince Akaashi mutters, scooping up the cream and sucking the cream off his finger.

“If that’s fine with you, then I’m chill. But are you sure you want to go back home?” Kuroo strokes the peasant’s shoulder, momentarily Bokuto’s normal happy face twitches to a quick frown.  
“Yeh… it’s’not like there’s anythin’ wrong.” The horse tamer let’s out a nervous chuckle, the hand resting on the table balling in a white-knuckled first. “I will be happy to see yer horse.” He grins however his eyes clearly show something deeper, it concerns the Prince. For the first time he is worried about someone’s feelings but his own; he’s completely smitten to the man.


	2. “ I’m King now, I can make falling in love with a peasant the normal.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good throne sex at the end.... (￣∇￣")  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much writing this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Throughout the journey back to Fukurodani, Bokuto was out of character, he constantly fidgeted and didn’t make one comment. His golden eyes just wandered around the carriage and the scenery outside with a frown on his face. Akaashi wanted to ask if the peasant was okay, but he fought against that. A Prince asks a lowborn if they are okay, that is not heard of. Although Akaashi has some feelings towards the horse tamer, his stuck up, narcissistic personality didn’t allow him to have any empathy towards him. He still considered himself to be on a different level to the man. 

“Hinata when we get to the palace get the maids to get a room ready for the peasant.” Akaashi demands, flipping the page of his book, staring up momentarily to see if the servant was writing down his demands.  
“Where should I place him sir?” The servant asks, writing down the instructions, they talk about Bokuto as if he was a stray dog they were bringing home.  
“Anywhere but not near my room. I do not know what he is holding.” The Prince whispers to the ginger, however Bokuto still overhears the conversation, he rolls his eyes at his nasty indirect comment  
“I’m a human, y’know.” Bokuto speaks up, the Prince’s words hurting his pride and feelings, he takes his gaze off the beautiful flower fields to glare at the raven. Already regretting coming with the witch. 

“You are a peasant, you are basically on the same level as a pig. The only thing different from you and a pig is a pig can actually be useful.” Akaashi replies, he slams his book shut and glares at the peasant, his face conveys no emotion. Nonchalant as always.  
“You’re gonna be a horrible King.” The peasant mumbles, trying not to show the Prince that his words had an effect on him or his pride. “I should’ve listened to Kuroo, you’re just up stuck up, bratty, cunt of a Prince.” Bokuto adds, using all his willpower to not punch the cocky smirk off the Prince’s face.  
“Do not speak to the Prince like that! Apologise immediately!” Hinata shouts, he looks at Akaashi frightened of what he might do or say, however a daring smile rests on his face. Which scares the servant even more than his emotionless expression.  
“It is nothing to get angry over. This is how peasant’s behave, so pathetic. Using profanity to express their anger, it is sad how they can not use appropriate words to form an insult.” Akaashi chuckles, resting his hand on the tiny servant’s shoulder as a sign for the boy to step down. 

After that the ride to the palace was quiet, except for the small exchanges between the driver and Hinata. Akaashi sent a couple of looks to the peasant, wondering what he was thinking throughout the rest of the journey. 

“Well home Prince, dinner is set for you!” A cheerful blond, Yachi, announces as the Prince enters the palace. “Will the gentleman be accompanying you, sir?” Yachi points to the peasant, titling her body to get a look at him.  
“Can you consider him a gentleman?” Akaashi laughs, passing his heavy, white cloak stitched with gold and black, the colours of Fukurodani’s kingdom, to one of his slaves. “Set him a place at the other side of the table.” He demands, sending the peasant a fake smile. 

Silence fills the room, the only noises heard are the scraps of the knives and forks along with the clanging of the metal against the plate. It’s been hours since the peasant has spoken to the Prince or even stared at him, it was slowly starting to piss off the Prince. Was he really being ignored by a peasant? Even though a man of his status should not worry about a peasant’s opinion on him, it slightly agitated him. 

“Were you born in Fukuroda-“  
“I’m here to tame yer horse, not make friends.” Bokuto interrupts him, not bothering to even stare up at the Prince. Treating him no differently than a lowly peasant. “Why would you want to get’to know me anyway? I’m just a fucking peasant.” Bokuto adds, neatly placing his knife and fork vertically on the plate and taking a long sip of water from the golden cup, hissing as the cold liquid enters his body.  
“You are still angry about what I said?” Akaashi questions, finishing the last piece of his meal before placing his cutlery in the same manner.  
“No, I’ve gotten treated like that all my life. You saying those things to me, don’t affect me.” The peasant mentions, shrugging his shoulders and sighing in annoyance. 

“You did not seem happy coming here, it was either about my insults or Fukurodani contains a lot of bad memories for you.” Akaashi comments, he places both his elbows on the table and plants his head on his hands, staring questioningly at the peasant.  
“It’s nun of yer business.” Bokuto response, tapping his fidgeting thigh. 

Gazing around the grand dining room, Bokuto’s eyes go a little fuzzy from the chandelier’s mass amount of light it is radiating. Once his eyesight stabilises, he is met with a huge painting of the Royal family.  
“It must’ve been nice growing up in luxury and having a family.” Bokuto utters, sighing sadly, his eyes fixated on the portrait of the King, Queen and Prince. The brooch of an Owl, the nation’s Snowy owl, that sits effortlessly on the Prince’s shoulder, [if sold, could probably feed three nations for a year] takes Bokuto’s mind to bad memories he wishes to forget.  
“You have no family?” Akaashi inquires, observing the peasant’s slouched frame and crystallising eyes. Then turning his head to gaze upon the embarrassing painting of his family.  
“Yeh,” Bokuto answers, he closes his eyes in thought. Quickly he shakes the negative feeling off of him and jumps back to his ‘normal’ self. “It’s nothin’ to worry about though. Oya Oya!” 

. . . 

Loud huffs and snears sounded from the stables along with grunts of men who are being ruthlessly kicked and head-butted by the wild beast.  
“Geez you didn’t tell me it was this bad!” Bokuto whines, the first encounter of the horse being one to remember. Men scattered around the horse, all fallen on their backs, some are rubbing their foreheads and others are holding their stomachs. Kuroo’s black stallion was evil but this horse must be Satan; owner like horse.  
“Are you able to tame that thing? I have a ceremony coming up next month for the announcement for my becoming of King.” Akaashi steps back a few, too scared to get close to the spawn of Satan. The horse’s ears pin backwards as if searching for a predator behind him, his tail swooshes back and forth, flicking away the possible enemy and he continuously sends glares at the Prince. The men ran out of the stables terrified to confront the horse and the Prince. 

“What are you so scared of? It’s okay, don’t worry.” Bokuto softly speaks, Akaashi is about to snap at the peasant when he realises he is talking to the horse and not him. This oddly made him feel inferior. “Is It the horrible, evil Prince?” He jokes as he slowly approaches the horse, bringing his hand up to reach for its nose.  
“I am not evil. Hmph!” The Prince side eyes the peasant, watching him calmly and submissively approach the horse.  
“You are so beautiful. You kinda look like me with those colours.” The peasant baby talks, finally and successfully nearing the horse. Patiently he stands there, waiting for the horse to be the one to make the first move, his eyes are lost in concentration and hold a dominance. The golden orbs burn into the horse’s glossy black eyes, his eyes tell the Andalusian horse who holds the higher authority. 

A few moments passed, till the horse finally accepted the man’s hand to stroke his nose. Submissively the horse ducks his head till it is below the man’s hand, then he brings his head up to feel Bokuto’s touch.  
“You’re actually a cutie.” Bokuto laughs, he roughly strokes the horse’s nose.  
“You really do know how to tame.” Akaashi utters, approaching the smitten horse and smiley man, joining in on stroking the beautiful creature. 

“Want to give him a ride?” Bokuto opens the gate, dragging out the horse carefully, patting its back in encouragement as he walks out. “Oya Oya don't be so scared. Just be kind, that expression doesn’t suit you.” The peasant laughs startling the horse, Bokuto instantly apologises.  
“I am not scared!” Akaashi defends, snatching the lead out of the peasant’s hand. “I have been a great rider all my life, this horse will not one up me.” 

“Oya Oya I thought you said you didn’t want this horse to one up you, but you seemed to have fallen?” Bokuto’s statement comes out a mocking question, he towers over the fallen Prince, more laughs erupt from his mouth seeing the stuck up raven all muddy and embarrassed. “Well it seems like I should stay here till Kiyoomi feels comfortable with you.” The peasant offers his hand out and is obviously rejected by the proud Prince, he wacks his hand away from his face and gets up by himself.  
“Did you just name my horse?” The horse tamer smiles and nods, brushing dirt off of Kiyoomi. “Why Kiyoomi?” The name sounded familiar to Akaashi 

“You know King Atsumu right? Have you seen his husband, the knight?” Bokuto questions, combing the horse’s black hair, turning his gaze to the thinking Prince.  
“Yeah I do, why do you ask?” He asks, his eyes squinting in confusion.  
“You know how Sakusa hates crowds and people? It’s just like’this horse. I remember when I had to deal with him and his horse… that was the longest shit ever.” Akaashi let out a silent giggle, the man’s comment surprisingly making him laugh.  
“Sakusa’s always been a picky man. That’s why I don’t understand his relationship with King Atsumu. Pfft.” The Prince continues to giggle, his formal speech switching to informal unconsciously. Bokuto doesn’t provoke him, he likes the giggling Akaashi over the nasty one.  
. . . 

Weeks have passed since Bokuto’s arrival at the palace, the declaration of the new King was a week away. Even though Akaashi is excited to become the King of Fukurodani, he can’t help but feel miserable knowing the peasant will leave after the ceremony. Throughout the weeks, Akaashi and Bokuto have shockingly become abnormally close, it has been the gossip of the whole palace. Even the current King and Queen were suspicious of their son’s peculiar behaviour towards the peasant.

Tonight is the grand ball, a ball that takes place before the declaration, it’s in hopes that the Prince will find a partner before his day of becoming King. Everyone in the palace is busy with their duties, decorating the palace in all kinds of ornaments and lights whilst Bokuto is keeping the horses of the stable company. The last minute practises of the orchestra, the tests for the fireworks and the shouts from the guards ordering the servant’s left the horses in an uneasy state. So Bokuto volunteered to calm the horses, they didn’t want the horses to go crazy a week before Akaashi’s big day.

“What are you doing here? I told my guards to tell you to get ready for the ball.” Akaashi confusingly states, walking up to the peasant.  
“I told them I will stay with the horses.” Bokuto mentions, turning around to stare at the sun setting on Akaashi’s incredibly beautiful face, he smiles at him. Always has that beautiful smile on his face whenever he sees the Prince.  
“But I want you to be there.” The Prince mumbles, leaving a babish pout on his lips.  
“I thought I was lower and less valuable than a pig.” Bokuto teases, standing up from his place in the shadows, stepping over to the raven. Bending down to his level wearing the same smirk on his face from their first encounter with each other.  
“I don’t think like that anymore… you know it too. Please come! I don’t want to be with those ugly Princes!” The Prince whines, punching his fists lightly on Bokuto’s bare chest, not realising that the peasant is topless. “Put some clothes on! You’re in front of a Prince and you are dressed like that!” Akaashi flusteredly shouts, covering his face to prevent the peasant from seeing his dark blush.  
“Does that mean I’m good looking compared to the other Princes? You are definitely much prettier than all the Princesses.” Bokuto obnoxiously remarks, bringing his hand up to tuck the raven’s beautiful black hair behind his red ears.  
“Ye-no it’s just- just you know.” Akaashi stutters, his hands still covering his face too scared to take them away, Bokuto’s face is too daringly close.  
“Okay I understand. I will go.” 

An embarrassing portrait of the Prince is hung on the chimney breast of the grand hall, the main attraction of the party besides the Prince. Decoration made out of gold and diamonds plastered the walls, banners of the nation’s animal, the Snowy Owl, hung from the ceiling. A large fountain is situated in the middle of the large hall, people sit around it speaking of their riches and laughing loudly at unfunny jokes just so eyes can lay upon them. The current King and Queen waltzed around the room, thanking every individual for coming to their ball, the Prince silently followed them, smiling kindly at the guests. All the other Princes made sly comments about the future King, betting on who will be able to have the Prince for the night or for the rest of his life. Akaashi’s promiscuous lifestyle being known by all the potential husbands. 

Bokuto rests his back against the marble, golden-engraved walls observing the high life, glad that his life didn’t consist of such bothersome parties and formalities. However he does wish the nobles and branch families to stop glaring at him and whispering nonsense about him. Chuckling lightly when he sees the obnoxious behaviours of these people, the little finger flying up as they sipped their drinks, the women dabbing a tissue on their mouths even though no crumbs were on their face and just at how everyone spoke highly of each other in such a ill-mannered way. At least in his life, if someone didn’t like you they would directly tell you to fuck off, not indirectly tell them to fuck off by listing their assets. But at the end of the day, peasants didn’t have anything anyway. Bokuto laughed at his own thoughts, remembering his younger days and how difficult yet simple life was. 

“What are you laughing at, peasant?” A random noble questions him, his shortness not helping him to be intimidating.  
“Who spoke? I can’t see anythin’. Must be my imagination.” Bokuto provokes, placing his hand on his forehead as if he was searching for an island in the far off sea.  
“You think you are funny? Do you know who I am?” The noble shouts, the attention of the party turning to the offended gremlin. Everyone’s eyes follow the situation, have they not seen a fight before.  
“Oya Oya you tell me. I’m not one to compliment myself. Oya Oya Oya!” The peasant continues to tease the short man, pretending to stretch his back so he can bend down to the man’s level. “Am I funny?” He smiles.  
“Disrespectful peasant. Shouldn’t you be dead by now?” The short man pulls the horse tamer by his already stretched out collar, his clothes already ragged and destroyed from years of having them.  
“I ask myself that every night.” Bokuto nods in agreement, sighing lightly. This angered the noble even more, his face distinguished many emotions but amused was not one of them.  
“Piece of shit. Why are you even at a party such as this?” 

“Short shit.” Bokuto rips the nobles hand off of his clothes, throwing it down. Everyone gasped in surprise at the peasant’s action, chatting about his impotentness and behaviour towards a higher up. Ignoring their whispers, Bokuto leaves the ball making his way back to the stables, feeling more content with horse shit than a hall full of gold and riches. 

“Are you okay?” A small voice sounds, distancing the loud fireworks in the background.  
“Yeh.” Bokuto replies, sitting with one knee up to his chest with the other lying on the ground. His arm rested on his knee with a drink in his hand and the other was scratching his stomach.  
“Is that why you didn’t want to go to the ball?” Akaashi sits himself next to the peasant, not caring about his expensive, well-tailored clothes being destroyed by the mud.  
“I got to call a noble a short shit. I’m happy.” The horse tamer takes another sip from his drink, chuckling softly at the memory. 

“Why were you laughing then?” Akaashi curiously asks, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them, the cold weather making him shiver slightly.  
“Just a memory from my childhood.” Bokuto replies, taking off his ripped, cheap cotton jacket and placing it over the future King’s shoulders and tightly hugging it around him.  
“Would you like to share it with me?” Akaashi mumbles, holding onto the cheap fabric and inhaling deeply the husky scent of the jacket.  
“Well I had this pet owl, he was my best friend. And we used to go on adventures all the time. Wait! I remember this time when we met this sick horse, that’s when my love for horses really came…” Bokuto babbles, finding it so exciting to tell Akaashi about his past, the raven also found it enjoyable. Hearing about his past made him so happy, he liked the idea of getting close to the peasant. 

“Imma miss Fukurodani. I’m kinda happy I gotta come back.” The Prince’s smile instantly fades, realising in a week Bokuto will no longer be by his side to make him laugh or annoyed. It made his heart throb. “Thanks for bringin’ me’ere.” The peasant puts his drink down and offers the future King one of his infamous Bokuto hugs, Akaashi responds by pulling at the cheap material on his back to draw him closer. 

“D-Don’t leave me.” Akaashi sobs, muffling his cries into the man’s chest, his tears drenching the thin cotton top, Bokuto can feel his warm tears on his chest.  
“Akaashi?” Bokuto parts away from the hug, Akaashi chokes out sobs as he tries to keep them inside, his grip is still strong on the horse tamer’s top, afraid if he let go he would disappear. 

“I like you Bokuto!” Akaashi childishly confesses, wiping away his snot and torrential tears.  
“I-I-umm I-ah-um.” Bokuto clenches his jaw, not knowing what to say to the out of the blue confession, he hasn’t actually thought about his feelings towards the Prince. “You’re drunk, Akgeshi. You-“  
“Shut up! I like you! Do-Do you not like me?” Akaashi climbs on the peasant’s lap, he grasps his shirt and presses him against the wooden fence.  
“Go back to the party,” Bokuto hesitantly demands, taking the saddened Prince off of his lap and helping him stand up, refusing to stare at his teary face. 

[The winner takes it all by ABBA started playing when I was writing the last couple of paragraphs. I just thought it was great timing. Sorry back to the story (╯°Д °)╯╧╧] 

Finally the day has arrived for Akaashi to take the throne as King, before the ceremony the to-be King asks the peasant for one favour before he leaves. 

The sound of trumpets echoed through the Royal City, cheers and hymns from the citizens added to the new King’s headache. Owls were let go to commemorate the stepping down of the former King and Queen, paying tribute to their long and respected reign. Petals and golden tissue paper coat the tiled floor, brightening up the city. 

Entering the main hall, the throne room Akaashi notices the peasant isn’t in the room which angers him slightly. He promised to be here. Nervously, with the close Royals and Nobles watching him, he walks up the golden plated stairs, his snowy white cloak trailing behind him, slowly he settles himself down on the throne. His heart thudding as he does so, his brain processing that he is now the King of his beloved country. Everyone wiped away their glistening, rich tears admiring the beautiful new King. The former King and Queen choking on their sobs, Akaashi sends them glares, silently telling them to stop embarrassing him. 

“Why are you looking so frantic, my Lord?” Hinata whispers, covering the side of his mouth so no one can read his lips.  
“The ceremony and-and…” The King quickly gazes around the room, searching for a slouching, disgustingly dressed peasant leaning disrespectfully against art that has been passed down from generations.  
“Are you looking for the Mr. Bokuto?” The ginger inquires, following the gazes of the King, also wondering where the ill-mannered peasant is.  
“Yes.” Akaashi unconsciously replies, his face fills with worry, did he just get rejected by a peasant?  
“I’m sure my Majesty that the peasant hasn’t forgotten to congratulate you. He is probably being held up by Prince Kuroo and his maid Kenma.” The servant reassures, rubbing the soldier of the upset King. 

Anxiously Akaashi approaches Prince Kuroo, tugging at his clothes to gain his attention.  
“Are you taking Bok-the peasant with you tomorrow?” The King questions, keeping up his tsundere attitude towards the Prince.  
“No,” Kuroo replies, taking a long gulp of his drink before he continues. “He’s going back to the peasant area of Fukurodani, he’s going back home before he travels.” 

“But he told me otherwise.” Akaashi mumbles, biting down on his fidgeting finger, perplexed to why the peasant would lie to him.  
“Bokuto said he had something important to do here. So that’s why he’s staying. Maybe he wanted to tell you himself, maybe I should’ve not said anything.” Kuroo quickly realises, after all the glares Kenma sent him, that the news was new to the King. “Bokuto said he will visit you after the party is over. He said he didn’t want to disturb the party with his ‘peasantness’.” Akaashi doesn’t mind his ‘peasantness’ ; he likes his ‘peasantness’. 

It has been over an hour since the party had ended, Akaashi impatiently waits on his throne for the peasant.  
“Get out of here, I will alarm if there is a crisis. I want to be alone.” Akaashi demands the knights who helicopter him, he can’t drown in self-pity if people are showering him with compliments.  
“Yes my Lord!” The knights shout in unison, saluting him; it made the King cringe. 

“Oya Oya, sorry for being late. I dropped in mud.” Bokuto greets, quietly opening the door so he doesn’t alarm the knights.  
“How long does it take to get dirt off of you?!” Akaashi quietly shouts, the peasant laughs at his cute reaction.  
“I wanted to congratulate my Majesty clean. Unless you still view me as a pig.” Akaashi sighed in annoyance, is he going to use that against him for the rest of his life?  
“Hurry up, peasant!” Akaashi commands, pointing his finger, facing it in between his legs.  
“Did you miss me?” Bokuto flirtatiously questions, approaching the King with long, slow steps. “I just didn’t want to dirty for my Lord.” The peasant smirks, finally reaching his destination, he crouched in between his legs, kneeling in a proposal position. 

[da throne sex ლ(´ڡ`ლ)]

He places his index finger under the King’s chin, his thumb brushes softly against Akaashi’s smooth, eager lips.  
“Congratulations my King. What would you like me to give as a gift?” Bokuto flirts, taking the warmth of his hand from the King’s face to travel it down his slim chest.  
“Suck me off… master.” Akaashi demands, spreading his legs further apart and taking off the irritating article of clothing. Bokuto takes control of taking off his black knee high boots, untangling the lace till the boot is able to be easily ripped off. Once both boots are discarded to the side, the peasant pulls the trousers the rest of the way, throwing the pair to the side.  
“So excited, my King.” Bokuto titters, bringing his rough hands to stoke the Royal’s shivering legs. 

“Don’t call me by my title, I don’t like it.” Akaashi demands, rolling his eyes at the title and the word ‘King’ making his cock go limp a little.  
“What would you like me to call you?” The peasant asks as he adds little kisses to his tender inner-thighs, leaving little bite marks.  
“Um-ngh I don’t know!” Akaashi whimpers, entangling his fingers in the relaxed grey hair, tugging at the hair as the kisses platter around his sensitive skin.  
“You want me to call names like whore? Cumdump? Ohh those names seem to excite you.” Bokuto seductively says, kissing the side of the King’s cock, sucking on the little vein that reaches up to his tip. He travels his tongue up the vein to his head, latching his mouth around the oozing tip. Tenderly he sucks on the tip, forcing the small cock into his mouth, he holds up Akaashi’s trembling thighs getting vexed every time they squeezed together. Bokuto plays with his head every time he dared to pull off, Akaashi hips bucked when his over sensitive cock will enter the man’s warm, wet mouth. His knuckles went white from the harsh grip he hand on the golden armrests, pulling his at them as Bokuto’s skilful mouth toyed with his cock.  
“Nghh-Mast-Master so good!” Akaashi moans, his legs shiver underneath the bruising grip of the peasant as he gives Akaashi the best blowjob he has ever had. 

“I’m g-going to cu-cum!” Akaashi announces his hips lifting up feeling the nearing orgasm, but his dick is freed from the warmth. Little trickles of precum flow down his cock, the tight grip at the base of his cock prevents him from cumming and having a needed orgasm.  
“Naughty tsk I didn’t say you could cum. This is a punishment.” Bokuto wears his signature cute smile, but his words did not correspond with his adorable expression.  
“Mas-Master I’ve bee-been a good boy.” The King whimpers, Bokuto shakes his head and rips off the dangling silk from his shirt. Without forewarning, the peasant wraps the silk around the King’s cock, tightening it till he is satisfied to know the King will not dare to cum.  
“You’ve treated me so badly in the past, it deserves a punishment. Get up.” Akaashi frowns, even though the change of the man’s happy, obedient attitude turning dark and sadistic shoots adrenaline through his body, he complies to the peasant’s remark. Standing up he feels the tip of his dripping head gingerly brush against the peasant coarse trousers, his knees go weak and he let out a loud whine.  
“Hurry up and get undressed.” Bokuto commands, watching him with dominating eyes with his arms folded, his biceps look dreamy to the King. 

First he removes his cloak, discarding the expensive price of attire to the side. With shaky hands Akaashi unbuttons his shirt, the hand of the peasant strokes his raging cock softly, his fingers don’t even wrap around him properly, this causes great difficulty for the raven to take off his shirt.  
“Nghh mas-master-ahh!” Akaashi moans tugging at the fabric of Bokuto’s clothes and placing his head on his chest, growing weak from the pleasure.  
“No one told you to stop.” Bokuto clicked his tongue, shaking his head disappointedly at the King. “You’re not every obedient, why won’t you listen to me?” Bokuto pouts, he shoves his fingers into Akaashi’s drooling mouth, coating his fingers in his silva. Akaashi continued to take off his clothes, the taste of the man’s fingers making his head go weak, he runs his tongue across his digits, circling the areas where he feels his scars. Enjoying the rough skin against his soft tongue. 

Finally Akaashi’s stubborn shirt was removed, showing his skinny slim chest. No marks from men, no scars, nothing destroyed his pure, Royal look, this made Bokuto eager to mark it up.  
“Master it is-is your turn!” Akaashi brattily commands, pulling at the man’s cheap clothes.  
“Okay, okay. Calm down.” With hungry eyes Akaashi watches him yanking off his top, his abdomen flexing as the raggedy top is thrown to the side. His toned chest was covered in scars and bruises, a perfect working-man’s body, Akaashi’s lips dried up at the sight. Lightly he traces the scars with his fingers, wondering how he got such deep wounds. The touches of the King leave the peasant to become impatient; he quickly pulls off his trousers, throwing the item somewhere in the dimly lit room. 

“Ah fuck it’s cold!” Bokuto sitting down on the throne, Akaashi moaned at the sight, a peasant sitting on the King’s throne such a taboo act. “Come on sit on your throne.” Bokuto chuckles, seeing how eager he was to sit on his lap. Quickly he captures one of Akaashi’s nipples, the bud hardens more in his mouth, he draws away from the nipple, a sting of now cold silva connects them, so he can catch a quick gaze at the melting King. Little moans and whines form in Akaashi’s mouth, he hugs the peasant tightly feeling his chests get marked and bites at, the pleasure being far better than any he has received. As one hand kneads at his sensitive inner thighs, the other gasps his wet cock, Bokuto gives Akaashi a few tough pumps, his hips jerking forwards hoping for a release. Chuckling sadistically Bokuto travels his cum-covered hand to the King’s rim, he uses his other hand to spread his cheeks further apart. Breathy moans and desperate pleas sounded from the promiscuous King, Boktuo teases the rim with his dry hand. 

“Ahh- master please. I beg you.” Akaashi pleads, showing his desperate, teary, drooling face to the peasant. Unable to reject such a beautiful face, the horse tamer enters two of his digits inside him, feeling that his rim is loose already.  
“Were you thinking of me fucking you when you fingered yourself?” Bokuto whispers in his ear, licking down his ear to the sensitive spot behind his ear which he gave a lot of attention to, sucking on it till a purple mark formed.  
“Ye-Yes master!” Akaashi rests his head on the crook of the peasant’s neck, biting down on his skin to muffle his needy moans. “When you walked on me-me ahh~ the first day we met, I fucked myself to the thought of your sexy body.” Akaashi confesses, glad that he can touch the peasant’s body and feel his biceps wrap around him. Bokuto’s fingers slipped effortlessly in and out of the King’s hole, being so well trained, his scarred, veiny fingers being thicker than the King's, making the already-stretch hole, gape wider. Prodding in and out, the peasant redirects his fingers with every thrust trying to find that sweet spot. He curled, scissored and flicked till he heard a loud, gasping-for-air moan fly off the Akaashi’s lips as he arched his back into his fingers. 

“Mas-Master so~ good.” He whines, bringing his silva-coated lips for the man’s chapped lips. Kissing him deeply, the kiss was inconsistent and sloppy, the raven didn’t care because all the touches of the man brought him immense pleasure.  
“Stick your tongue out.” Bokuto demands, Akaashi instantly obliges, sticking out his pink, soft, moist tongue. The peasant sucks on the organ, bringing his tongue to rest on top of his, battling with his defiant tongue, latching their lips together in the process.  
“Mas-Master~” He calls out, his eyes full of pleasure, his mouth dripping with mixed silva and tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. Bokuto added more fingers inside the King, paying special attention to his prostate, brushing his rough fingertips against the gland. The over stimulation of the King’s pleasure spot, causing him to rock his hips on his fingers, bouncing up and down on the digits. With every thrust up, his small cock’s head would rub against the man’s toned abdomen.  
“Ahh-fuck- mmhhh Master~” He screams out, his hips shaking and thighs wobbling feeling a shock of pleasure drift through his body. “Ahh master!” He moans, his body collapsing on Bokuto’s chest as the shock of the dry orgasm makes him dizzy. “I want your cock.” Akaashi babbles, stroking the large cock with both his hands. One hand pumped his base as the other played with his head. “Master please~”

“Aww okay.” Bokuto coos, he spits on his hand and covers his cock in his silva, pumping a few times till he is full slick. “Sit on your throne baby boy.” Akaashi immediately obeys, he grasps the presents shoulders tightly. The tip of the cock stretching him more, he closes his eyes, stinking down gradually the spread hurting but the veiny, longed-for cock impelling inside him made the pain worth while.  
“Ah fuck-shit so tight!” Bokuto grunts out, the hole twitched, gaped and clenched around his cock, the sensation daring him to thrust in one go inside the pretty King. Once Akaashi finally has all of the man’s cock inside him, both of the eager men let out a loud moan.  
“Fuck- you’re so tight! Feels so good!” Bokuto moans, grasping his arse, squeezing down on the soft flesh. After a long money passes, the King begins to bounce up and down, going slow at first to ease the large cock in and out him. Growing impatient, Bokuto picks up the pace, lifting the former Prince up and down on his cock. Smacking his thighs and arse with every satisfying thrust, the stinging pain leaking more cum out of the King’s cock.  
“Nghh- this is so good! Fuck me harder!” The peasant complies, thrusting his hips up with every thrust down, directing his dick to hit pass the bundle of pleasure. Bokuto plants his head on the King’s chest, kissing it, marking it, biting and muttering praises to him, some degrading comments as well.  
“Can’t believe you are riding a peasant’s cock on your beloved golden throne? I wonder what the nobles, royals and citizens would say about their King if they saw him like this.” Bokuto teases, calming down the thrusts to tease the King till he begs for more. Akaashi tries to bounce faster, but the peasant’s strong grip forces him back down, Akaashi writhes at the overstimulating feeling of his arse being gently, roughly fucked raw. 

“I don-don’t care! I only want~ah nghh~ want Master’s opinion~” Akaashi admits, staring down at the man as he feels his cock slowly penetrate him. “Fuck me harder, please. I want-want more~ ahh please!” 

Without pulling out, Bokuto changes the position to missionary. Thrusting deeper than before, roaming his hands all over the King’s body, claiming all his spots with his lips. Childishly Akaashi stretches out his hand, signaling him to come and kiss him. Thrusting inside him deeply, Bokuto offers Akaashi he needed-kiss. Spreading his lips apart with his thick tongue, tangling his tongue with the moany King. Bokuto pulls away to let out a breathy moan, Akaashi’s hole swallowing him whole, the thrusts becoming long and hard as the raven clenches tightly around him, nearing to his second dry orgasm. Like a dog in heat, Bokuto fucks the King, his hips slap against his arse, the sound of skin slapping, gasping moans and squelching fill the empty, echoey room. 

“Choke me~” Akaashi demands, Bokuto is taken back by the order but compiles. Gently he wraps his large hand around his throat, adding a little pressure with every thrust. Akaashi places his hands on top of his, adding more pressure till he is gasping for air, he travels the tips of his fingers over the veiny hands. Loving the feel of his hands brings him to the brink of collapse.  
“Can you feel my peasant cock inside you?” Bokuto grabs one of Akaashi’s hands and places it over his stomach, a little bump forms every time Bokuto’s cock invades his twitching, clenching walls. The peasant presses down on the spot which sends shivers down Akaashi’s spine.  
“Ahh Master’s cock is filling me so much!” 

“Let’s come together.” Bokuto announces pulling off the slim from his cock, instantaneously Akaashi cums, spurting his cum all over the peasant’s and his own chest with a long, refreshing moan. He crawls at the peasant’s back, leaving stinging, throbbing grazes as a parting gift. Not long after, Bokuto fills the King up, thrusting in and out of him till his orgasm ends. Letting out a string of curses and moans. 

“Are you happy?” Bokuto question, a little yawn following his question. Akaashi curled up on Bokuto’s lap, hugging the man tightly, wincing at the oozing cum from his hole.  
“Yes, thank you for agreeing to my favour.” The King mumbles, drawing unknown shapes on the peasant’s chest. “Please stay here with me.” Akaashi pleads, not staring up at the man, too ashamed to stare inside his eyes who will reject him. “I’m King now, I can make falling in love with a peasant the normal. Even though I don’t think like that anymore.” Akaashi eagerly tries to convince, he knows the man is going to say no. But it’s good to try.  
“Akgeshi, I never wanted to leave you anyway. You’re so pretty, I can’t think of not seeing pretty Akgeshi.” Bokuto admits, his embrace tightening around the King’s small frame. “But let me go to my old town, I want to get rid of my past. I need to get rid of my guilt before I love you.” Bokuto mentions, staring outside the large window on the right, watching the sun rise over the hills of Fukurodani.  
“Okay… but you better come back.” 

———

this is what I thought Akaashi face looked like during the sex scene press it if you want to be blessed or cursed (it’s explicit) 

This DJ is a blessing, nose bleeds for daysss 

<http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/hito_wa_sore_o_shitto_to_yobu_haikyuu_dj/mi/fa33d8e97aeed03c151d4ee9b77592f6_chapter-1/56/>

<http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/hito_wa_sore_o_shitto_to_yobu_haikyuu_dj/mi/fa33d8e97aeed03c151d4ee9b77592f6_chapter-1/57/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima, Osamu, Sakusa, Daichi and Iwaizumi are the type of people to say ‘doing this ✌️ in the mirror won’t stop your depression’  
> Oikawa, Atsumu, Asahi are the ‘people who do this ✌️ in the mirror’
> 
> If you are here thank you for reading. I think I might do more long, detailed one shots

**Author's Note:**

> Can we just appreciate Aran Ojiro for a long hard minute? Because we stan the father of the Miya twins
> 
> This is going to be a two part because why not?


End file.
